A program such as a Java (registered trademark) application program that runs on a mobile communication terminal is known. A mobile communication terminal such as a mobile phone is likely to have a lower-capacity processor and storage device as compared with a general-purpose computer such as a personal computer. In view of the fact, a procedure is conducted by which an application program is developed in a general-purpose computer, the developed program is transmitted to a mobile communication terminal via a server, and an operation check of the program is performed in the mobile communication terminal. In connection with the procedure, JP 2009-95017 A discloses a technique for uploading image data from a mobile phone to a server. Specifically, JP 2009-95017 A discloses uploading image data, and storing data on a URL in a RAM, which indicates a storage location of the image data.